Realms Together
by Briarheart the Forgotten
Summary: Two Realms... Two sides... One Adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Because my sister wants me to write a good Legends of Chima Fanfic, I decided to make a crossover with Minecraft**

 **Disclaimer: What am I, some Company Owner? I am only a FAN fiction Writer!**

In a World made of Blocks and Pixels, there lived creatures called mobs.

Some mobs were friendly, like Pigs and cows. These mobs supply players with meat and supplies to make a bed and armor. Others were Evil and Aggressive like Ghast, Creepers and Zombies. These mobs would hide in underground cave during the day, and attack any player at night.

The Mobs of Minecraft live in Three Dimensions. These dimensions are Called the Over world, the Nether, and The End. The Over world is the only dimension with friendly mobs, making it the only place with food sources. The Nether is a place deep underground past Bedrock filled with fire and lava. It is where the undead and fire monsters are from. The end is a Dimension that is only a floating island, and is made of a tan rock called end stone. The only mobs in this dimension is long, skinny mobs called Enderman, who is ruled by the Ender Dragon.

The Mob kings of these Dimensions, the wither, the Enderdragon, and Herobrine, created an alliance allowing some mobs from other dimensions into the Over world. The Nether sent Zombies and Skeletons, and the End sent some of their Enderman.

Along with these friendly and dangerous mobs lived players, or non-NPC characters. They would get wood from trees to build shelters and mine for ores like iron, coal, and diamond. The Friendly mobs would supply players with items to survive and fight against these Aggressive mobs.

A player named Steve was the most popular of the players. He was the best fighter and miner around, but he wasn't Prepared for everything…


	2. Chapter REAL 1

**The Last chapter was more of a prologue, so consider this the REAL chapter one. Also, please review!**

Steve was in a cave, trying to find diamond. He was deep underground, so the cave was filled with lava.

"Must find diamond, for I can make another diamond sword." He thought. He lit another torch but only found gold. "This gold is Useless!" Yelled Steve. After lighting another torch, and he found a path of diamond blocks. "Yes! Yes! Ye- Wait, Diamond blocks? Something is wrong here." He said while beginning to follow a diamond path.

After walking for a while he finds a door made of stone. He slowly pushes it open and saw a surprising sight. It was all of the Dimension bosses planning something.

"Are you sure this dimension is willing to fight with us?" said the wither, a three headed skeleton. "As long as we help them with their… problems first." Replied the white eyed Steve figure, Herobrine.

"This sounds bad." Thought steve. "What are they talking about?"

"Fine! I'll help! After we meet these people I will supply their armies with my troops." Said the wither. "How about you, Enderdragon?" The giant black dragon nodded and roared in response.

"Let's go…. Before anyone finds out." Said Herobrine as he opened a portal and went through it. Before it closed, steve jumped through it. After a while of being in sub-space or whatever he arrived and fell on his face. "What is this place?" he said, after getting up. He noticed a floating mountain but he didn't care because he is from Minecraft. (And we all know physics doesn't matter in Minecraft.)

He started walking around until an idea popped into his head. "Let's make a shelter!" he yelled. He realized he did not have an axe, because you can't bring items from other dimensions. So he ran as fast as he could and punched a tree really hard. "OWW" was all he said.

"What's going on over here?" said a voice. Steve looked in the direction the voice came in and saw a strange figure. "What are you?" he said. "My name is long tooth, one of the guards at the lion temple." He replied. "You don't look like a lion." Said steve. "Well a long time a- well that doesn't matter now we are busy dealing with these 3 mysterious figures." Said long tooth while walking back to the temple. "Come on, let's go"

30 Minutes Later…

"Were here, go talk to king lagravis." Said long tooth before walking off. Steve entered the temple and went over to the throne room to talk to the king. "So you are from a dimension called Minecraft?" Steve nodded yes to lagravis. "And those "Things" are evil?" he nodded again. "We must do something about these things before they cause any more problems in chima." Said lagravis. "What other problems?" said steve. "Not long ago, A crocodile named cragger gathered the wolf and raven tribe to steal chi." Responded lagravis.

"King Lagravis, the dragon is attacking the temple!" said some guard who just ran inside. "Come on steve, let's fight this thing."

Meanwhile….-…

"This is the 'Croc' Fort?" Asked the wither.

"Yes, and we need them on our side." Responded Herobrine. They walked (Or floated) over to the entrance. "Who is it!?" yelled a voice. "It me, I am here to talk to cragger." He said. The door thing opened and they went inside.

 **I don't know if I should continue this because I am working on a story like this one. (But without the Chima part."**


End file.
